<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft: A Life by NeoNixSayd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529454">Minecraft: A Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNixSayd/pseuds/NeoNixSayd'>NeoNixSayd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Stories you shouldn't take seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Has blocks, Occasional explosion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scaries come out at night, This fic is one big joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNixSayd/pseuds/NeoNixSayd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man wakes up in bed with no memory. He eventually finds out he's in the game Minecraft. He struggles to survive against the monsters while trying to find out how to leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minecraft: A Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, my b-day is coming up. I’m not going to say when because I don’t want unnecessary attention. Anyways, so I received this 86% B story from my pals Ethan Waddell and David Mead as a b-day gift a couple of years ago. I figured it was time to turn it from an 86% to a 101% with my godly writing skills I’ve accumulated over the past 3 years of being angsty and hating everything that everyone stands for. No need to worry about story stealing, Ethan’s dead and David’s off somewhere not caring. It’s whatever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Ugh…where am I?”</p>
<p>            The man awakened with a splitting headache and no recollection of the events prior. Even with his blurry vision, he was able to make out what seems like a red bed. The room was barren, the walls a uniform wooden pattern, save for the unfinished west wall.</p>
<p>            He rubbed his eyes and peered out the hole in the wall. It was strange; everything was so…blocky. Even the hole had straight edges and right angles. He laid back down on the bed, hoping that this was some sort of twisted dream. He sighed, constantly flickering in and out of sleep. No matter how many times he blinked, the world around him still remained square, nothing seemed to get more normal-er. <em>This has to be some sort of sick joke,</em> he thought. <em>Think, how do people get out of dreams?</em></p>
<p>            He remembered someone saying that you needed to hurt yourself to stop dreaming. That or just fall into some water. He walked out of his house through the unfinished wall and saw no signs of aquatic life in sight, only the square shaped trees. There was only one solution left. He strided over to the tree. Grabbing the trunk, he performed a big wind up and bashed his head against the tree. It didn’t accomplish much except contribute to his already splitting headache.</p>
<p>            He groaned and leaned up against the tree. Deeps breaths helped mitigate the pain he’s under. <em>What am I supposed to do? There’s gotta be some way I can get out of this place.</em> Angrily, he hammered his fist against the tree. To his surprise, he fell forward and face planted into the log. One annoyed sigh helped him up, and he saw a block of the tree log in his head.</p>
<p>            <em>Oh, great. Why here?</em></p>
<p>            His name was Steve, or at least that’s what he looks like. He’s stuck in the sandbox adventure game called Minecraft. Realizing this, he cursed and swore for the next five minutes, felling multiple trees in the area in the process. Amidst his agony, he saw the sun setting in the west; he needed to head home and finish the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>